Love Over Gold Ep 1
by BlueRoseInMidnight
Summary: Anyone else wish there were more Veronica/Scooter moments in the Saddle club series? well, this one's for you! my third season of the Saddle Cub, based completely on our favorite mis-matched couple
1. A New Start

Hello, hello! welcome to the premiere of the newest saddle club season, Love over Gold

this story is completly centered around Scooter and Veronica, for all their loyal fans

like the real season, i strive for 20 episodes and maybe 10 chapters per story

this story in particular, will be mostly fluff and explinations, but later stories will be better, i promise

now, let the show begin!

* * *

_Previously on the Saddle Club:_

"_Would you like to go on a picnic with me, Veronica," Scooter asked, hopefully._

"_Well then, kiss me Stupid." They share a passionate Kiss._

"_Way to go Veronica, you saved pine Hollow!"_

"_My parents would like to meet you. They've invited us to spend the holidays with them."_

"_Half of Dublin? Are you…rich Scooter?"_

"_Now that I have you I am." _

The Saddle Club "Hello World" starts to play. Suddenly, a record screeches and we hear Veronica's voice,

"No, no, no! They've had their turn. This…is my story!" in fades a picture on two white roses. We then see an orange line appear as it writes:

Love Over Gold by Veronica and Brian

Suddenly, a red line slashes through the name Brian and underneath is quickly written:

Scooter

Once again we hear Veronica's voice

"Ugh, Scooter!" then comes Scooter's Irish accent "what?"

"What did you have to do that for?"

"Well, I just figured-"

"It was fine just the way it-"

They continue to bicker as their voices fade out leaving the slow playing Hello world.

(see profile picture)

Then comes a montage of clips from the show, finally coming to their river kiss before fading to black.

* * *

Veronica stands in the center of the room, the fan blowing against her pink tank top, but she isn't paying any attention. Instead, she's gazing up into what she believes in the two loveliest shades of green eyes she's ever seen.

Scooter had just finished telling her about his parents' invitation to Ireland, also admitting that he was indeed from a wealthy family. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. _He's really rich? So he's not below me after all! But why was he hiding it from everyone? Why is he working here as a waiter and stable hand if he already has tons of money waiting for him in Ireland? It doesn't make much sense. But then, Scooter usually doesn't make sense anyway. But that's what makes him perfect, just the way he is._

"Hello-o. Earth to Veronica." Scooter's Irish accent snapped her out of her daydreams as he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times while staring at her shoes in embarrassment, then looked back up at him, making sure not to fall into his eyes again.

"Scooter, I don't get it," she confessed, her face falling a bit, "If you're so rich, then…why are you a waiter?"

Scooter slightly nodded his head, a knowing smile spreading on his ivory face. He ran a hand through his bright red hair, heaved a sigh, then looked down at her, becoming hypnotized by her sapphire blue eyes as they stared at him expectantly. The fan behind her was blowing the loose strands of blond hair-not held by her ponytail-around her head, framing her face as she stared up at him.

"Well, Veronica, I-" before he could finish his sentence, Kristi came barging in behind him. She glanced at him for a second, before turning to Veronica, a small smile plastered on her face. "Hey Veronica, we're all going on a hack to celebrate keeping the trails. Do you want to come?"

Veronica looked at her, and then glanced back up at Scooter, who nodded approvingly. "Um, sure Kristi, I'll be right there." Kristi looked back at Scooter, then, smiling knowingly, she slipped back out to tack up Bart for the hack.

Once she was gone, Veronica and Scooter looked back into each other's eyes before Scooter said, "we'll finish this conversation later." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips. It wasn't as passionate as their first kiss, but just as wonderful. He pulled away too soon, but, seeing the slight pout on Veronica's flushed face, gave a small chuckle before kissing her again on the forehead then walking back out the door as Kristi had. Veronica continued to stand there, blushing a bit at the lingering feel of his lips. Finally, shaking her head to clear her dazed thoughts, she quickly shut off the fan and sprinted out the door to tack up Garnet for their hack.

* * *

There! the first chapter of my new saddle club series XD

more chapters to come, so leave me a review please!


	2. Matter of Background

Hola! i'll admit, i'm a little disapointed that not many people liked my story T-T

BUT! i did get a great review and it just made my day XD

so, **DaCupCakePhiles**, THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!

**Disclaimer**: i don't own the Saddle club in anyway, shape or form. but i DO own Jackson, Scooter's back story, and this story

Enjoy!

* * *

As Veronica and Kristi trotted back down the hill toward the stables, leaving behind the saddle club and a shopping trip on their minds, Kristi began to question Veronica. "So-o," she started, a secretive smile playing at the edges of her mouth, "What were you and Scooter talking about before I came in?"

Veronica blushed a little, and tried to keep her eyes on the trail ahead. "Well, we were talking about his parents" She confessed. Kristi gave a small 'oh' before nodding for her to continue. "It turns out, they want him to come back to Ireland for the holidays….and they want me to come too." she mumbled the last part, but Kristi still heard it.

She didn't try to stop the wide smile that spread across her face. "So you're meeting his parents," she asked in a knowing, patronizing voice that made Veronica blush harder, "Wow, I mean I knew you were closer, but I didn't know you had already made it _that_ far yet. This is a really big step, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I've met rich people, but I've never met royalty." She sighed. Kristi pulled up short, stopping dead with a shocked expression. Veronica stopped a few feet in front of her and then turned to face her, confusingly.

"Royalty? W-what do you mean **_royalty_**?" Kristi stammered, still looking shocked. Veronica suddenly remembered that she had been the only one who knew, so she quickly went over Scooter's confession of his heritage. After sitting there for a while, contemplating what she'd heard, Kristi suddenly got an excited look over her face.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" she exclaimed. Veronica looked at her confusingly. "You're meeting royalty Veronica. You've got to get the perfect outfit if you want to make a good impression on them!" she suddenly took off in a trot, with Veronica right behind her.

* * *

Scooter rounded about the barn, quietly humming a Saddle Club song he'd heard Stevie, Lisa, and Carole singing on their way out with Veronica and Kristi. As the Saddle Club's singing manager, it was personal business to know all their songs. How else would he have known that that particular song would have been great for helping sell that new brand of…dog food? But of course, they were completely ungrateful for all the work he had put into getting that job so that _they_ could make the money….though, he did save a bit for himself, managerial pay and all that. _Sigh_. No one seemed to appreciate all the things he did, or understood what was needed to make a living.

Of course, they never had to worry about making a living. They still lived with their parents, while he…he was living alone.

**[Flashback]**

When he'd first come to this new land, far from his home, he had nothing but a bit of money and nowhere to go. Luckily, his father's brother lived there and owned a small apartment building. He let Scooter live there for free for four months, until he could find a job to pay for his apartment, though he said he'd give him a discount.

Two and a half months later, Scooter found himself walking down the street, still jobless. His time as almost up, and if he didn't find a job soon, he'd have to move back to Ireland. While he wondered, he absentmindedly entered the park. As he strolled through, being passed by joggers, dog walkers and children at play, he suddenly heard someone shouting, "Andrew! Andrew, come back here!" over the hill, a beautiful golden retriever comes streaking down, and heading straight for Scooter!

"Someone stop that dog!" the same voice pleaded from over the hill. As the dog came at him, Scooter's reflexes kick in and in an instinct, he snatched the dog by the collar as he passed, then, turning him around his back, plopped him down in front of him, using his arms to restrain him. He looks up at the hill to see a teenage boy, about his age with short brown hair, trudging up the hill wearing shorts and a t-shirt (since it's the summer time), while holding an empty leash in his hand. The boy jogs down to Scooter, and gently takes a hold of the dog's collar. "_Huff_, thanks mate," the boy puffed out, exhausted. He smiles at Scooter, and then looks down at the dog in his hands. "Bad dog, Andrew, that's not how you behave in public." Scooter rose to his feet and flashed an easy smile. "It's okay. People usually can't keep their hands of me." He popped an imaginary collar, "of course, I never knew my charms worked on dogs."

The boy looked at him for a moment, before bursting in a loud fit of laughter. When he gave a small snort, Scooter couldn't help but laugh too. As they chuckled, neither one saw Andrew wiggle from the boys grasp. "Hehe, you're real funny mate. My name's Jackson, by the way" the boy introduced himself, putting out his hand.

"Scooter, at your service." He replied, shaking the boy's hand. While their hands were still clasped, Andrew broke free from Jackson's grip and pounced out to Scooter, knocking him down and licking his face. "Oh," gasped Jackson, as he yanked Andrew's collar again, "sorry 'bout that mate."

As Jackson pulled, Andrew's paw slipped into the pocket of Scooter's short-sleeved Hawaiian shirt. With a tug, his paw was extracted, also pulling out a section of news paper folded and tucked inside. As the paper fluttered to the ground, Jackson curiously picked it up, unfolded it, and began to read it. "The employment section?" he asked questioningly, looking back at Scooter, "you looking for a job, mate?"

Scooter blushed as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Uhh, yeah. I'm sorta in the unemployed department at the moment.'

Jackson looked at him sympathetically, when suddenly, his expression changed to one of enlightenment. He started to smile as he said, "Well, this is your lucky day, mate."

Scooter looked at him, obviously confused, as Jackson explained, "I just happen to be looking for someone to offer a job. You see, I work in my uncle's friend's malt shop, but now I've changed jobs and need someone to take over for me. Do you think you could do it?"

Scooter just stood there in shock for a moment, before breaking into the brightest smile he'd had since he'd first stepped into this country. "Oh, I'd be delighted. That's a very nice thing to do, considering we just met."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've always been a god judge of character, and I can tell what a great person you are. I mean your funny, friendly, and would probably be good with costumers."

Scooter smirked, "well, you might just be right about that."Jackson laughed again, before taking hold of Andrew's leash and leading Scooter out of the park, talking to each other about all kinds of things.

[To Be Continued...]

* * *

Kinda Short, sorry -.-'

Please Review!


	3. First Laid Eyes on You

Hello faithful readers!

i know i haven't been on like i should have, but i'll try to finish the story and have it up at least every three days AT THE MOST.

so to everyone who cared enough to put up with me, here's the next chapter XD

* * *

In no time at all, Scooter had passed the interview and was officially working at a malt shop near pine hollow, called "JB's". As a bus boy, which Jackson had conveniently forgotten to mention. Though, Scooter saw that it was probably his own fault. He had been so excited about having the job he hadn't even stopped to ask him what exactly it was.

But then, even though he was mostly a dishwasher and floor sweeper, he had become very popular with his costumers. They would love how he would tell jokes or talk with them over his breaks. And once the owner saw this, he was soon promoted to waiter, which gave him even more popularity.

* * *

Then, one day, he was on a break and walking around the block where he worked. He had only been strolling around for a little while before he saw a large stable with a sigh the said "Pine Hollow"

He remembered Jackson telling him that there was a horse school nearby and the students there were regular visitors to JB's after their lessons. Scooter decided that, since he still had a while before he had to get back, he might as well look around a bit. But only for a little while.

He knew the first thing to do when coming inside the school grounds was to talk to the person in charge. Since he had no idea where the head building was, he decided to find a stable hand to ask. There were students everywhere, and he did manage to catch the eye of a few girls, but most of them seemed to be from the younger groups, much to Scooter's chagrin.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, he heard someone talking.

"I don't know, Kristi. I mean, you've chased after this guy for two years now. Don't you think it's time to give up yet?" he heard a female voice ring through the air. Scooter stopped short at the sound of it. It was beautiful. It was clearly Australian and what sounded like a pinch of Italian in the underlying. He'd never heard anything like it.

Carefully, he peeked his head around the corner, being careful not to be seen. There was a small table with two chairs and a glass of lemonade. In one chair was a young girl dirty blond hair and dark blue jacket. A half heart shaped pendant hung from her neck and she spoke, "oh Veronica, you just don't understand. You've never been in this kind of love before."

It wasn't the girl he had heard before, so he guessed that was 'Kristi' and turned his attention to the other girl who must have been 'Veronica'.

"Well, Kristi, if your form of 'being in love' is trailing after the same guy for the rest of your life, I think I'll pass," she retorted, rolling her eyes.

The voice truly fit the person, as Scooter could see. She had long dirty blond hair, just like Kristi, but hers was pulled back into a professional looking pony tail and delicately curled. Her red, sleeveless sweater pulled against her body and showed just how…endowed she was, but not enough so a good part of it was left to the imagination. Scooter was definitely feeling like a pervert now, but was too wrapped up in her sultry voice to care at the moment.

He stood there, secretly listening to their conversation for what felt like hours, until he heard a voice behind him. "Who are you?"

Startled, he zipped around to see two teenage girls standing right behind him. The one that spoke, it was obviously her by the look she was giving him, was a bright, blond hair girl in a blue boys jacket (it was autumn after all)and old jeans, hair pulled back into a sloppy looking pony tail. She was obviously a tomboy, unlike her more girlish dark haired friend behind her. She, on the other hand, had long, curly looking hair and a girlish red sweater and by the look of her nails, she'd been chewing on them.

"Well, are you going to just stand there staring at us, or tell us why your sneaking around like a thief?"

The dark haired girl stepped up "now Stevie, that's not how you greet a new _guest_." She gently scolded, while flashing a covert smile at Scooter. By the way she had said 'guest' and slightly twisted back and forth to show off her slim curves, Scooter could instantly tell this girl was a natural born flirt, which Scooter had encountered many times before. He had always found then adorable and humorous.

Of course, by the look 'Stevie' was giving her, she obviously found nothing cute or funny about her friend's behavior, but the dark haired girl paid her no attention. "Hi, I'm Lisa" she said, putting on a very flirtatious smile, "and my _rude_ friend is Stevie. Are you a new rider?"

Scooter put on one of his most charming smiles, and replied, "No, I'm not really one to ride horses. I'm just looking for the head office. Could one of you lovely ladies show me the way?" Lisa looked like she was about to swoon at the sound of his accent; while Stevie seemed a bit intrigued, but quickly and easily squashed it. Lisa took the initiative and grabbed his hand, and led him away from the corner and, unknowingly, the interesting young girl that had caught his eye.

* * *

[End Flashback]

* * *

The real Scooter brought himself out of his daydreams, but that last thought still lingered a bit. That had been the first time he had ever laid eyes on Veronica di'Angelo. Even though she hadn't known it, something happened that day. He had grown a kind of one sided bond with her, never truly expecting his affections to be returned.

Now, after almost a year, they had been and he was now freely dating the girl of his dreams any time he wanted, instead of simply watching her from afar. He truly loved her. He saw that now. And, even though she hasn't said it, she's made it clear that she loves him too. She'd shown that by finally giving up her pride and 'standards' about what person to marry and finally going out on a date with him.

This time, Scooter shook his head violently; trying to rid his mind of these thoughts, however wonderful they were. He had to focus on what he was doing now, he told himself as he climbed the wooden staircase to Max Regnery's office.

* * *

Well, there's another one for ya. hope i cleared up all the misconseptions.

i put that little scene between Veronica and Scooter because i refuse to believe that that time in the forest was the first time they met. i mean, he'd been crushing on her through out the entire season so i think they should have had a bit of interaction, even just one-sided, before officialing meeting.

anything else that confuses you, let me know

and don't worry, next's ones in three days or less, i promise

drop a review please!


	4. Veronica's Thoughts

well, yall know the drill

**Disclaimer**: i don't own the Saddle club in anyway, shape or form. but i DO own Veronica's diary

* * *

Veronica was in a triumphant mood when she and Kristi returned to their respective homes after a long day of shopping. They had found the perfect outfits to wear to Ireland that would fit in with the residents, but still show her off to Scooter's parents. It had required a bit of researching at the library and a few world-wide fashion columns. But luckily, one of the sales women had been Irish too, and she helped them find the perfect outfits. She had the utmost confidence to get the approval of Scooter's parents.

As she lay on her bed with her diary, scribbling away, her happy disposition came to a sudden halt as she discovered something. She kept referring to them as 'Scooter's parents'. She had no idea what Scooter's last name was! Well, she wasn't going to do something like scribble his last name onto hers all over her diary or something. It was just the shame and guilt that they had known each other for almost a year and, although she had gone out of her way to keep from knowing him, that was still no excuse for her never once asking his last name. How rude and insensitive had she been?

She started to flip through the entries of her diary from the past few months. She stopped on one she had written when she first met him, saving the dog.

_Dear diary,_

_How can Max do this? Putting all of pine hollows reputation on the line just to let this one comedian-wanna-be stroll around. He has no real job here and is obviously not a student. He probably can't even pay for the weekly training lesson. What business can he have here? How pathetic…_

Veronica shook her head sadly. She really had been terrible back then. True, she hadn't known the real Scooter back then, but it didn't help the fact that she had vehemently put him down so many times. Yet, even so, he just continued to push against her even harder. With that in mind, Veronica skipped forward a few weeks to the dance,

_Dear diary_

_Tonight was the dance at Pine hollow. I, of course, had looked fabulous in the designer dress my father had bought me. The night had been okay and I had planned to rub it in Scooter's face that, even though I didn't have a date and my plan for Kristi and Red had backfired, I was still enjoying myself._

_Well, I met him at the punch bowl and made a snide comment about him drowning the sorrow of no date with the TWO punch glasses he was holding. But, in turn, he introduced me to two skinny little blond twins he'd picked up. He even said they were from the library, probably mocking me for that thing I had said to him only a few days before, when I turned him down._

_I have no clue why, but after meeting those three, I had a really sick feeling in my stomach. It was a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret. Don't take me wrong, I'm no stranger to **jealously**. I had felt that plenty of times before when I use to see Stevie and Phil together, since I use to like him. But, I don't know, this time it just seemed to run so much deeper. Like the fact that I could have had him, but pushed him away so roughly and obviously had hurt his feelings._

_What's wrong with me? Who cares if he likes me or not? I don't need Scooter as a friend and most definitely not as anything but a servant since all he does is wait on people. Be it a waiter or stable hand. Well that's fine with me. I've survived without him before, and I can certainly survive now._

Veronica was seriously staring to feel bad now. She could think back to the exact time she had turned Scooter down for the dace. She had clearly saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes, but hadn't cared and told him off. She was definitely going to apologize for that next time she saw him. She couldn't keep reading these kinds of things, so she skipped ahead even farther to the day the saddle club had gotten Garnet back.

_Dear diary,_

_You have no idea how happy I am right now. The saddle bags somehow have gotten Garnet back from the new owners and I can have my beloved horse back! I finally realized how much I loved her and even though I still have to work in the stables now, I wouldn't change this for anything. And the saddle bags aren't so bad after all._

_That's not the only thing that happened to me today. Kristi convinced me to talk to Scooter about this problem, since I had called her cold-hearted and she admitted to not knowing what to say to me since she'd never had this sort of thing happen to her._

_So when I went into JB's that afternoon, Scooter sat with me and listened to me talk about my feelings, which I've noticed not many boys like to do. When I told him I could never forgive myself, he grabbed my hands and told me I was strong and would survive. I didn't really know what I was doing. But, not wanting to lose his touch, I ended up the one holding onto **his** hands instead and told him how he always made me feel better._

_And, I'll admit it now. I think I know what people mean when they say sparks fly when you touch 'the one'. My hands are still tingling, even as I write this and think back about it. And now I think that Kristi might have been right about caring for someone despite your standards or classes. Scooter obviously is way down the social scale, maybe even lower than Red, but I still can't shake the feeling that this feels right. He's always been there for me, encouraging and supporting me even though I've hurt him._

_Scooter's an amazing person and…I think I might not just have some kind of little crush, but, something so much deeper. I think I might love him._

Veronica stopped for a moment to read over those six words. _I think I might love him. _Love? Did she really say she was in love with him when she hadn't known he had money? When she had still thought he was just an Irish popper with no background and worked for a living? Well, compared to her thoughts about him in the beginning, they had seemed to come across a light-year in their opinions. Or, at least hers anyway.

Veronica flipped to an empty page at the back of her diary and wrote out a list of all the people at pine hollow down the page, leaving a few spaces in between. Then, she started to flip through her diary again, and wrote down all the mean things she had said or done to them.

It took a good hour and a half, but when she was done, she saw her list had taken up a good three pages. She read over it, seeing everything she had done to so many people, and winced at the sight of it. Had she really done all this? Hurt so many people on purpose? Even Kristi, her best friend, had a part on it. Mostly for comments Veronica had made about her liking stable-hand Red and especially the thing with almost driving away her sister. That was unforgivable.

Closing the book and climbing back in bed, she already changed into her PJ's, she thought of what to do tomorrow.

'I'm going to set this right' she thought to herself, before she drifted off to sleep. And, not for the first time, she dreamt of Scooter.

* * *

Next chapter to come in three or less days

i hope i got Veronica's feelings and thoughts right. she's a little difficult to understand emotionally.

please leave me a review!


	5. A Job Worth Doing

**Disclaimer**: i don't own the Saddle club in anyway, shape or form. but i DO own Veronica's diary

* * *

The sun was shining especially bright the next day at Pine Hollow. Riding classes had ended for the day, but Veronica had work to do.

Stevie had already completed her own work and told Veronica which stalls to clean while the other girls were on a hack. She had been working in the stables for about a week now and had finally come to terms that, no matter how much she complained or fought against it, there was no way around this. And, to be truthful, it really wasn't as bad as she had always made it out to be. Once you got past the smell anyway.

She had been at it for a while, still not able to clean them as fast as Stevie, but she was getting better. She was just about done when, who else strolls into the barn but a certain red head with the ability to make her heart beat faster.

"Hey Scooter." She greeted him, swiping her brow on her arm as she kept working.

"Hello, gorgeous. You look as lovely as ever," he cooed, leaning against the opened stall door, right beside the wheel barrel filled with used hay.

Veronica stopped raking the stall and gave him a hard look, propping a hand on her hip and leaning against the rake. She raised a slender eyebrow.

"What?" Scooter asked surprised by the look she was giving him when he had just complemented her.

She just rolled her eyes and kept staring, gesturing to herself as she said "Scooter. I am wearing dirty overall, old boots, gardening gloves, and my hair is a wreck. How can you say that with a straight face?"

Scooter smirked and shook his head at her, before dazzling her with his bright emerald eyes. "Veronica, it doesn't matter what you wear. You know you're naturally beautiful."

Veronica blushed hard and started to rake again, trying to avoid his burning gaze. She kept it for a few seconds before Scooter asked, "Do you need any help?"

Veronica smiled, but didn't stop raking. He knew she was still new at this and really inexperienced, but she really wanted this kind of independence. She_ wanted_ to keep working to pay for Garnet's board. It made her feel like she was making up for not taking better care and responsibility for her horse.

She just kept raking, but smiled at Scooter as she said "no thanks, this is my work. Besides I'm just about done now." She really was. All she has to do now was lay down the last of the new hay, which she finished up in only a few minutes.

Once she was done, Scooter rolled the wheel barrel over to the end of the isle, where Red would get it later. When it was gone, he walked inside Garnet's clean stall, shutting the gate behind him and he sat down with his back against it. He beckoned her to sit with him, and she complied, sitting so that their hips bumped together as she rested her head on the shoulder of one of his many Hawaiian shirts; his usual thing to wear when he was at work, which he had to return to after his break in about an hour.

They just sat there, silently enjoying each other's company, until Scooter suddenly said, "I'm really proud of you."

She opened her eyes, not sure when she'd closed them, and looked back up at him, connecting his gaze with her own cerulean eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Red and the Saddle club told me how you'd gone to practically everyone at pine hollow this morning, and apologized for everything you'd done mean to everyone over the last year."

Veronica blushed again and looked away, but shyly asked "and…why did they come to you about it?"

Scooter chuckled and Veronica blushed deepened, "well, they said that I had always had a 'special' influence over you and might have pressured you into doing it."

"Oh. And what did you tell them?"

"Well, I told them I didn't. I had no idea or influence over your apologies,"

"And what did they say?"

"Oh, they were…_shocked_ that Miss Veronica di'Angelo would apologize for things she'd done. Especially things they had almost completely forgotten about," he said, laughing.

Veronica playfully pushed him over and he just laughed harder. "Oh, shut up, stupid," she tried to scowl at him, but his laughter was too contagious and she soon was giggling along with him.

When they finally calmed down, Veronica slipped off her gloves unbuckled the shoulder straps of her overalls, intending to pull them off and reveal her normal riding pants underneath. Just as she started to pull the straps off and reach for the rim of her shirt, she suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Scooter?" she called him, braking him from some kind of trance. He had been looking at her taking off her things as if she was putting on some kind of strip tease. As indignant as she thought that was she couldn't help the grin pulling violently at the corners of her mouth. Always the perverted flirt. But he was _her_ perverted flirt.

When he acknowledged her, she asked, "what's your last name?" he seemed startled and looked away for a second, before looking back at the girl that owned his heart.

"Uh Veronica, there's…something I need to tell you," he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes as he said "Scooter isn't really my name."

* * *

oooh! suspence!

Next chapter to come in three or less days

please leave me a review!


	6. The Thing About Names

i'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry i'm sorry! T-T

this stupid computer has officialy screwed up my stories.

i deeply apologize to everyone out there who had to wait so long for this chapter. i had honestly thought that it had made it through and didn't bother to go check it.

i am so sorry! i honestly didn't mean to break my 'three-day upload' promise. please forgive me!

* * *

on a seprerate note, yes i know some of you probably already knew about scooter's name, but veronica didn't and i didn't want to wait till the next episode to go over that. i want them to still be in that 'just got together and pouring our hearts out to each other' phase when he tells her. it just seemed apropriate.

Disclaimer: i own nothing but scooter's parents

* * *

"Scooter isn't really my name."

Veronica was taken aback by this. Her eyes grew large as she starred incredibly at the boy that took her breath away.

"It's…not…?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Well…technically is it my name, just not my first name. It's really just my middle name." he corrected, a slight smile pulling at his face. Veronica visibly relaxed. She didn't know why she was so relieved by this. What had she been expecting? Him to tell her that he was some kind of secret agent and changed his name to protect his identity or something?

"So, then what's your real name?" she prompted him.

He looked her straight in the eye and answered, "My name is Brian 'Scooter' Mulcahy. Though I would still prefer it if you called me Scooter. Since the Mulcahy name is so famous to people from Ireland, I didn't want to risk people finding out my real name and knowing I was the son of Edmund and Petunia Mulcahy" (1)

"But…why? Why didn't you want anyone to know you were from royalty? There are so many things you could have had better than if you pretended to be poor."

Scooter smiled at her. He knew how Veronica could be. She grew up in a society that money was everything they wanted. They had to constantly work to gain that money and took great pleasure on spending it. Even though she was a lot different from how she was when he had first met her, she could still be the same money obsessed girl he had fallen in love with, though not nearly as mean or spoiled.

"Because Veronica. I came to Australia to live my own life, away from the influence of my parents. I mean, no offence, but you grew up living **_by_** your father's influences." He gave her an apologetic look, but she simply nodded her head, knowing that that was true. "Unlike you, Veronica, I never wanted to just be known as the youngest Mulcahy son. I wanted something…that I had accomplished on my own."

"So you came here where people wouldn't know you," she guessed. He approved her guess with a nod.

"My parents where fine with it, they thought it was great that I wanted some independence. They knew that would be all but impossible if I tried close to home, because people would recognize me. After all, we are royalty in a way."

Scooter explained the rest of the story of how he had come to Australia and met Jackson, but skipped the part about seeing her for the first time. No use for her thinking he had used to be some kind of stalker.

"I-I had meant to tell you and everyone else, but…I just couldn't" he confessed when he'd finished the story. He quickly added, "It's not that I don't trust you or anything. It's just that-"

Veronica cut him off, "its okay, Scooter. I understand." He smiled. She knew him so well. "But you still want people to call you Scooter right?" he nodded. She gave him a sly smile and asked, "but, can I call you your real name sometimes?" he caught on and smiled, nodding his head. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Because, you know, the name really suits you…Brian." He beamed and leaned into her palm. It was an unexpected and unexplainable amount of joy when, for the first time in quite a while, someone called him by his real name. And it felt even more wonderful that it was Veronica. Suddenly, he pulled away and seemed to become more depressed.

"I really am sorry about it, Veronica." She would have said something, but he just turned away and leaned back against the stall door, facing in front of them with a blank look.

Veronica hated to see him like that. Sure, sometimes she wished he could be a little more serious about things, but she really loved it more when he was laughing and joking. This depressed look broke her heart. She had to cheer him up.

She looked at him hard for a moment, before coming up with an idea. She barely concealed the grin on her face as she leaned against the door and looked ahead, mimicking his position, then said, "So, your last name is Mulcamy."

"Mulcahy", he correct her, not changing his expression.

"Mucaly" she tried, lips twitching a bit, but overall staying plain faced.

"Mulcahy" he repeated, a bit more stern and scrunching his eyebrows a bit.

"Mucamy" she said, the smile threatening.

This time he turned to face her, face stern, "Mull-ca-hy." He said slowly, pronouncing each syllable.

She turned to face him too, letting the smile come to her face as she said, "Mull-ca-my"

It finally donned on Scooter: she was just messing with him. A smile of his own spread across his face as he said, "Mulcahy."

Veronica's grin only grew, "Mulamy".

"Veronica," Scooter said, a playfully warning tone, "keep doing this and I'll have to punish you. Mull-ca-hy." He said one more time, leaning into her face.

Veronica simply leaned closer to his face as she said, playfully defiant, "Mucaly"

"Fine, you asked for it," he said before leaping at her and pushing her into the hay. She yelp when they made contact, but that's all she could say before she felt him digging his fingers into her stomach.

"Scooter!" she cried before bursting into laughter, trying to wiggle away from him, "Scooter, stop! Stop it!" he didn't listen, but just kept tickling the giggling girl under him.

As she tried to pry his hands from her waist, it occurred to Veronica that, if she had kept the top part of her overalls on, the denim would have prevented this. But the thin material of her green, oversized working t-shirt gave her little protection from the strong fingers wiggling all over her stomach and ribs, tickling her hard.

"I warned you," he laughed, not letting up on his attack, "my name is Mulcahy."

"Scooter! Stop! STOP!" she cried in laughter, rolling around on the floor in an effort to escape his expert hands.

"Well, I'll stop when you say my name right" he bargained, caging her in his arms.

"Okay, Mr. Mulacy!" she retorted, refusing to give into him.

"Have it your way." He said, continuing to tickle her until her eyes began to tear from laughter.

As ridicules and out of character as she may seem, Veronica was happy, because the love of her life was happy. They may have their differences, but maybe that's why they were destined to be together. She brought a level of ground and seriousness to him; while in return, he made her lighten up and enjoy the little things in life. They were made for each other. Like the pieces of a puzzle. They might be able to be forced to another piece, but only together would there be a perfect fit. And that was exactly what they were. A perfect fit. A perfect match.

End of-Love Over Gold-Episode One

* * *

1. i made those names up. it never told us his parents names do i gave them some. i got Edmund from an irish movie i watchhed once (can't remember the name) and i did petunia because she was a gardener

that whole 'Mulcahy' joke was Marty's (my neighbor and best friend) idea. neither of us could say the name right and i couldn't write it correctly without looking it up again.

so, that's the end of this eoisode. more to come, so hang on

thanks for reading XD

-_BlueRoseInMidnight_


	7. End Credits

End Credits

Note: this isn't really a chapter. it's more like all my AN's put together, away from the story to smoothen it out. you don't have to read this, but i would like it if you took a few minutes to look at it. But, it's all up to you :)

* * *

hey, all you Scooter and Veronica fans. thank you for reading Love Over Gold: Episode 1 until the very end. i appreciate everyone who gave me a review and even those who only read it and didn't say anything.

a special thanks to my neighbor and writing assistant, Marty, who helped me with my spelling and such, even though she's never even seen Saddle Club.

i'd also like to thank:

**DaCupCakePhiles**

**RodeoRider**

**bglitter**

and

**nikki'sangel**

who all took the time to drop me a review

i'd like to remind everyone that my stories are always open to anonymous reviews as well and it doesn't matter if it's praise or flames, i'll take any review i can get XD

but, i'd also appreciate it if you didn't review this just so you can talk about how much you hate this pair, or how such-and-such would be better this way. only peolple who like this pair should read the story in the first place.

BUT...if there IS something you'd like to see more of, like Stevie/phil or some other pairing, then you CAN say that kind of thing. though, i'm still on the fence with a few couples i want to use (you could probably guess who that is) but, i'll cross that bridge when i need to.

remember, reader reviews DO matter to authors and they CAN sway stories if they intrigue me, so don't be afraid to speak your mind. as a reader, you have that right

* * *

on to the chapter comments now!

Chapter 1-A New Start

this chapter was a fill in of what _I_ think happened when the camera turned it's back. i just thought that there was a lot more to this then what we saw, so i decides to express some of it.

Chapter 2-A Matter of Background

again, this was mostly a fill in section for the first half.

the second half, however, is a bit more important. in this, we get a glimpse into the oh-so-illusive "background" that Veronica's been curious about since day one!

mostly, i wanted a way to explain the dog, Andrew. i mean, they showed him in only a few episodes, then wiped him clean out of the story. i liked that dog!

also, there were alot of other mysteries to the show that no one bothered to explain, like how and why scooter's in england/australia (not sure which it is), where he's living, why he works at JB's, etc.

so i hope i got them all answered.

Chapter 3-First Laid Eyes on You

this is an important part in the story too. as you can probably guess, i have a hard time believing that scooter could have fallen for Veronica just because she did that one good deed for Bud. plus, i want to feel like this is more of a "pair meant to be", so i made it love at first sight (at least for Scooter). that way, it's easier for scooter to like her, if he's seen her around before.

you might think i'm being a bit hard on scooter with the way i have him acting, but i think this kind of thing fits his image.

when i watched the TV show, scooter always seemed to be a bit of a playboy to a degree (not trying to be mean, just saying what i thought), so i decided to make that a part of his personality. and, since it's his pov, i can show it a lot easier. this will help even out the couples good/bad ratios, so it doesn't look like veronica has the only problems in the relationship. after all, NO ONE is perfect.

Chapter 4-Veronica's Thoughts

as you can guess, this is a look into veronica's take on everything that's happened between the two. just to show how her iinner thoughts about scooter have changed, since she probably will NEVER say it out loud to anyone.

honestly, i truley think she would feel bad about everything she's said and done and thought about scooter since the beginning. i mean, she was pretty brutal. plus, i believe that falling in love changes people, and veronica is no exception. and, if she feels bad about scooter, she's definitely going to start getting sentimental and that's were all the other bad things she's done starts to sink in.

also, i had just realized around that time i was writing this that Scooter never actually said his own last name. no one did. so of course it would bother her.

Chapter 5-A Job Worth Doing

the first part is just a look at what life for veronica has become in the stables. they might not have mentioned it again, but as far as i can tell, veronica is still broke, so she still has to work. i also think that, once she excepts her fate and thinks of garnet while doing it, she really won't find it as bad as she always thought it would be. plus, if scooter could do it, she could do it ;)

yeah yeah, big surprise that "Scooter" was never his name. actually, i would be surprised if anyone who watches saddle club never knew that. all you had to do was look at any kind of website with character discriptions and it would have told you right there. but, to the people who knew this, i have to remind you that veronica _didn't_ know. so, i wrote it more for her sake then anyone elses.

Chapter 6-The Thing About Names

this one pretty much speaks for itself. i think that after all they've been through, scooter would regret not telling anyone, especially veronica, about his true name. it would probably get very lonely to go around being called something brand new by everyone. so i just needed veronica to give him some comfort over it.

here's a fun fact: all those names Veronica called him were all the ways i'd messed up the spelling while writing the story. i just could never seem to get it right. also, does anyone know how you pronounce that name anyway? i'm not irish, so i don't think i'm pronouncing it quite right. can anyone help me?

* * *

well, that's that. i might decide to start putting an End Credits page on all the **Love Over Gold** episodes. it would make it so much more like a real TV show! XD

thanks again to everyone who read this, and be sure to keep an eye out for other episodes to come. this series isn't over yet!

and, if there's anything you'd like to see in the show, let me know. i'm always open to suggestions!

**thanks again!**

_-BlueRoseInMidnight_


End file.
